The present invention relates to a device, in the form of a doll, for encouraging the brushing of teeth by a child.
The value of dolls as educational devices is generally recognized, and dolls have been used for displaying or simulating to children a wide variaty of human activities in order to educate them regarding such activities.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for encouraging children regarding the brushing of teeth.